Humanist Credo: Remember your Humanity
by DiamondRussia
Summary: What everyone thinks about Marie and Logan's affair.
1. Kitty

**Kitty**

She was jealous of him, of his cool tone, and his relaxed manner that he flaunted.

She was jealous of the way that he could know something or someone, and forget them in an instant without forgetting them.

She was jealous of the way that women threw themselves on him at the bars that they would go to and how he would joke around with them and laugh when they invited him to stay the night. He always would refuse, sometimes using her as an excuse, sometimes flat out saying no.

She was jealous, most of all, of the way that he seemed to ignore that she had a boyfriend, and how he would exhibit her as some wild being. Like a priceless piece of art that he owned that was behind a sheet of glass for everyone else. Like he was the only someone that he could always touch.

And he was, which made it all the more worse.

No one else would.

She knew that he would be the only one to ever _try_ to touch her and make her feel comforted. Bobby, she knew, would make her feel happy. He would be her friend, and her boyfriend, and her shoulder to cry on. She could always count on him for being there, where ever the moment, whatever the situation. She could always go back to him.

But he wasn't the one that she wanted.

Because there was only one person who would touch her.

And Bobby knew exactly who he was.

So when I kissed him, he didn't pull away.

And when we fell into bed together, neither of us backed down.

We knew that we didn't love each other, and we knew that they did.

No one else knew quite like we did.

Rogue was in love with Logan, and Logan was in love with Rogue. I was in love with Logan, and Bobby was in love with Rogue. Scott loved Jean, and Jean loved Scott, but Jean and Logan had had an illicit affair. Ororo was a mother to everyone, and she was as passive as the wind. Jubilee had crushes on everyone and she was like Logan's kid sister.

Bobby and I were sleeping together to get rid of the pain of know in that the ones we loved didn't love us back.

It got rid of the need to love the ones we did.

Sometimes, I felt like the whore I was, when Rogue would laugh at one of my jokes or when we would eat lunch, and she would ask me where Bobby was.

Someday I would ask her where Wolverine was.

Someday…

---

"Humanist credo"

---

**Dedicated to:**

**Majik**

---

Review?


	2. Bobby

**Bobby**

I always knew that there was something that was there, in the dark.

I was always there to witness it happening, right before my very eyes.

It wasn't as if they really tried to hide it from anyone. Well, Scott didn't really notice most of the time, but Jean did, and she would always have a frown on her face when they were together.

Rogue would try and hide it, and say that they were just friends, but the flashes of touches, and of how he now always wore gloves gave it away. She would laugh and joke around with Kitty about him, and Kitty would pull Jubes into the conversation, and they would laugh, and make remarks about how 'Fine the weather was today'. Then they would get all fairies and unicorns, and squeal whenever Scott walked in and called them smartasses for hooting and whistling when Kitty ran into them ahem doing it.

And then He would walk in behind Scott and clap him on the back and tell him that he was proud of the man growing a set of balls, and that would set everybody off again, and Jean would blush scarlet and slap Kitty for telling, Ororo would sit there and shake her head, and start giggling in the corner.

And Rogue would laugh and laugh, and he would come up to her with a little smile on his face, and bend close to her and say something in her ear and she would nod and turn to talk to Jubilee.

He would slip out, pat Scott on the back again and be gone.

Then about ten minutes later, she would follow him.

She would come back with her hair mussed, and her breathing hitched. She would come back smiling and dizzy with desire. Desire to be free of the cloth that separated them, desire to be free of the constraints put on them. She would smile, and in the dark corners, they would touch, just the most fleeting of touches, and she would sigh, and it would be enough for her.

They would stroll through the night on his bike, and stroll through the day close together, heads bent in a silent exchange, From the windows they looked like a pair of lovers hiding from parents and friends.

Eventually, I just stopped asking her where she was whenever I couldn't find her.

Eventually, she would stop lying to me.

Eventually…

---

"Humanist credo"

---

**Dedicated to:**

**deadrabbits**

---

Review?


	3. Marie

**Marie**

I guess I fell in love with him the moment I realized that he would be the only person to ever see me for what I really was.

Not a little girl with freak mutant powers that could kill anyone she touched, but as a woman, lost and scared of the life that she would lead without the warmth of another person.

Because I was always scared that I was going to hurt my friends, and, in turn, hurt myself.

I had no one but him to turn to and touch, no one but the one that was given to me to hold in my times of need.

I was in love with the fire and passion inside of him.

I was in love with Logan.

It wasn't as though I threw my love away or anything, I mean, the feelings were mutual.

And Bobby…well, he doesn't know. Well, I-I think that he doesn't know. He _shouldn't_ know. It's no like we're having sex or anything.

…

We're not, by the way.

It's just little touches, brief little strokes and kisses and whispers.

If I try hard enough, we can hold onto each other for minutes.

Just having time is the important thing.

And Logan knows, as well as I do, that we shouldn't do it. It felt like a dirty mind game when we started, like we would stop after a few times.

At the beginning, it was once a month. Just a brush of the fingers against a cheek in the dark corners of the mansion, or under a tree in the park to satisfy our thirst for another person's touch.

Then it was once a week, and it was more thrilling. It was holding hands during a walk in the gardens, or a graze of lips against skin.

Then it was everyday, and dangerous, and we were holding onto each other until the pull started and I could feel him in my mind.

It turned into a kiss in the Danger Room, or strokes up a leg during Lunch. It turned into a love affair, and we knew it.

But we didn't stop.

And we got loose, open, and more free with our movements.

Rides on his bike, drinks at the bars he haunted, shopping trips for skintight leather biking outfits, "Field Trips" to the beach, to the city, to Canada to escape for days, to get away and be in love.

I fell in love with him and I didn't regret it.

Regret is something I didn't have time for.

No one does…

---

"Humanist credo"

---

**Dedicated to:**

**Comtrex**

---

Review?


	4. Logan

**Logan**

I guess I was the odd one out in the quartet we made.

I was the only one who wasn't a student before this whole mess started.

I also was the only one who was really open about how played out.

Bobby would say that I was acting like a self-centered smug bastard, but we didn't talk much lately. Not that we ever had talked, before the thing started. Now the only thing way that he ever say me was when he caught us doing something.

Marie would blush prettily, and I would stand there, with my hands on her, grinning like the smug bastard I was. Bobby would merely take my girl by the hand and lead her away from me.

The one time that I caught him with the Kitty girl, I nodded and gave him a sound pounding when I caught him out on the grounds. I didn't choose to tell Marie.

Even if we were having a love affair, she would still be heartbroken to know that Bobby was getting sex from one of her friends. Especially if she didn't have a lot of them.

Well, she had friends, it was more of that more than half the school was still afraid of her.

There was that Kitty girl, and her friend who always tried to hit on me, Jubilee. And Peter, or Colossus. He was in interesting kid. A bit quiet for me, but who ever she liked, I did as well.

Except Bobby.

That he would cheat on my Marie, hit me pretty hard. I mean, I guess that we were doing the same thing, but it was different for us. We had always been together.

I knew it, and he knew it. Marie was unconsciously aware of it.

Bobby was always second best to me.

When she hurt, she would some to me, and I would be the one to comfort her.

When she developed the skill to almost control her powers, I was the one that she tried to touch. No bobby, not Jean, not the Professeur.

Jean probably would have told us that what we were doing was wrong, dangerous even, but we continued to touch and press her limits. If it started to pull, I guess we would pull away, but my powers were also trying to build up some sort of immunity to it.

You know, when you get a cold, you are immune to it after it's done. So we thought that might be what my body was doing.

Building up immunity.

Or maybe love.

---

"Humanist credo"

---

**Dedicated to:**

**Diana Ross**

---

Review?


	5. Peter

Peter

Marie is my friend first.

If someone wants to hurt her, then they'll have to get through me first, and that might prove difficult for the mass majority of people on the planet.

I don't know about you, but running through a person made out of metal wouldn't be one of the higher things on my To Do list.

People don't really know that we're friends, but we are.

I guess that quiet people bond together, and the incident with the frying pan and the bagel seems to smooth things out down the Rogue and Colossus road.

But for all of our "Being Friends," I never really got to know her. We would talk and crack jokes and stuff, but I never got to know the sensitive side of her, the one that had the bad memories, and the one true side of her. She just never opened up to me, and I've always thought that I was a good listener. Or, at least, I was good at listening to people and not judging them. I think…

I guess that the only person who knew her that way was Logan, or Wolvie as Jubilee called him. Not that I like to gossip or anything, it's a girl thing, but it seems that she has a crush on our feral wolf.

Man, I pity him.

Once, when she just got here, Jubilee and I went out for ice cream. When we got back, she had just finished an hour-long spiel on how Wolvie-is-the-hottest-guy-since-Vin-Diesel-in-Pitch-Black-but-no-one-can-touch-him-because-he-belongs-to-Rogue. So I kinda got the gist before I met her that she was off limits. After she told me all about that, she immediately had to go and tell him that she met a guy who he couldn't kill (A.K.A me – because I'm Steel Boy), and she walked in on him and Scott watching Brokeback Mountain with Rogue and just _had_ to bring me in without telling me what they were doing first. I almost fell apart laughing.

Rogue had to use her powers to stop Jubi from burning the space down, she was sparking so much.

See, even if she was going to have a hangover like the Day After Tomorrow, she can still use her powers, and she had everyone acting crazy. Then she started to talk about Scott and how he really was a prat some times, and how it always seemed that Logan and Rogue were always together, and wasn't Bobby her boyfriend? That started things off.

Anyway, I'm not so sure what was happening with Logan and Rogue. They seemed to have disappeared.

--

I thought that I had these all out, but I guess not. Review??

A


End file.
